vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles And Miles
Miles And Miles is the sixth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.06 - Miles and Miles - Promo, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis In an infested desert, Flesh and Axel chase a crazed Max, who has held Jennifer and Owen hostage. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Axel and Flesh track Max east. Flesh begins to worry if they’ve lost Max’s track, but Axel insists they’re headed in the right direction. And both are intent on righting their wrongs. While driving, they come across Owen’s toy on the road. Flesh thinks Owen tossed it out the window to help Axel and Flesh find them, but Axel thinks it’s a trap set by Max. Axel and Flesh come across a prison bus. They find tracks from Max’s Jeep nearby. They approach the bus and find two dead guards. Inside the bus, they find nothing. They suspect that the guards were there to ambush them, but they were attacked by vampires. It’s the same bus Flesh saw take off with injured prisoners and old people. Axel begins to suspect that Max is keeping Jennifer and Owen for a reason. Like the prisoners on the bus. It didn’t matter if they were small, old, or sick. He’s using them all for the same reason. Not far up the road, Max and Jennifer hear a gunshot, which she concludes is Phil and Axel. She reasons that Max should let them go, if only to save his own life. Instead, he tells Jennifer to get back in the truck. Once in the truck, Jennifer assures Owen everything will be alright. Owen wants to kill Max, but Jennifer warns him not to cause any trouble. Max takes a hit of solicite and makes Jennifer drive. Axel and Flesh continue their mission to find Jennifer and Owen, and kill Max. They find several dead feeders strung up for display, all burned. It seems as if the daywalkers haven’t made it this far. It’s a message for feeders, from feeders. Flesh explains that Julius used to do this to mark their territory. A warning to other kinds. They are suddenly surrounded by a group of feeders. They have to pay their way in blood if they want to pass on, meaning either Flesh or Axel gave to give themselves up. Axel and Flesh make a run for the bus. Axel gets on top and starts shooting while Flesh drives. However, they don’t get far as there’s a blockade in the road, forcing them to fight. One of the feeders attack Flesh, forcing Axel to intervene. He shoots at the truck's gas tank causing an explosion. Max watches this unfold from just up the hill. While he is distracted, Jennifer grabs the solicite and threatens to destroy it. She uses it as leverage to force Max to put down his gun. She then tells Owen to run down to the valley to find Phil. Max explains to Jennifer that sending Owen out into the nowhere by himself is dangerous as she has no idea what has lived out in the canyons for years, learning and adapting. They feed off anything, like little kids on the run. Jennifer then calls Owen back after considering the danger he might be in when taking off by himself. She smashes the jar off solicite nonetheless. Max holds a gun to her head, but he can’t kill her because he needs her alive. Flesh wakes up, and Axel explains that the good news is that the explosion killed the vampires, all for one, who got away. Also, Axel believes he heard a woman yelling. However, both gas tanks on the truck are destroyed, meaning they’ll have to walk all night to catch up to Max, Jennifer, and Owen. Flesh notices Scarlett’s knife in Axel vest. He’s been in the same hole Axel’s in now, and he assures Axel that he’ll get out of it. Max, Jennifer, and Owen pull up to a boarded up house. He reminds Jennifer that if she leaves the house then he’ll kill Owen. Jennifer takes Owen into a room and tells him about life before the Rising, how there were no vampires and how he had siblings. Axel and Flesh track Max down to what appears to be an abandoned town. They are attacked by feeders with spears. Owen sneaks up to Max while he sleeps, grabs his gun and shoots him in the neck. Jennifer wakes up from the sound of the gunshot and runs into the other room and pleads with Max not to hurt Owen. As Max heals, Jennifer realizes that like Phil, Max was once a vampire who was turned human again. He admits to enjoying being a vampire. Never needed to sleep, the party never stopped, and blood was the best high. He then tells Jennifer to retrieve Owen so they can leave. Axel and Flesh are taken to the feeders' den and tied up. The feeder stabs Axel repeatedly in attempt to drain him of his blood, but Axel heals far too quickly. Same for Flesh. Axel tells the vampire to feed on him instead, and it does just that. Axel breaks free and then he and Flesh kill the vampire. Axel and Flesh come upon Max’s Jeep outside a house. Before they can enter, Max shoots them down with a sniper. They take cover. Axel comes from behind the car and intentionally opens himself up to fire as Max isn’t aware that he heals. Axel first takes a bullet to the chest and then the head. Now, Max thinks he’s dead, which gives them an advantage. After killing Axel, Max takes Jennifer and Owen to Matty’s. Matty can supply Max with blood to pay the toll to get past the feeders on the mountains. However, Matty doesn’t have any to spare. Max offers Jennifer to Matty in exchange for blood. He also wants Owen, but Max can’t give him over. Unfortunately for Max, he can’t kill Matty because the vampires will seek revenge as they need him. Although, he seems willing to take that chance. And so, Matty reluctantly agrees to take Jennifer in exchange for blood. Owen will be going with Max while Jennifer stays with Matty. While saying goodbye, she gives Owen a knife and tells him to run back to her as soon as Max gets drunk again. Max then takes Owen away, and Matty escorts Jennifer inside. Flesh finds Matty’s place and asks him if he’s seen a woman and her son. Matty claims that he has no idea what Flesh is talking about and pulls a gun. Axel comes from around the side and points his gun at Matty, who is left with no option but to drop his weapon. Flesh heads inside while Axel stays outside. Flesh calls out to Jennifer, but he gets no response. Inside, he finds body parts, realizing that the bus load of people Max sent out this way was to Matty, who butchered them. Flesh heads down into the basement, where he finds a man trapped in a cage and being bled. Just outside, Matty tries to negotiate with Axel, offering him fatty blood. A favorite for the feeder, of which they can feed off of for days. Axel is only interested in Max, but he’d kill Matty if he ever gave him up. Flesh eventually finds Jennifer tied up in a cage. She tells him how Max took Owen as he frees her. Flesh and Jennifer meet up with Axel, who’s learned from Matty that Max is headed for the river. Fortunately for them, Matty has a truck in the shed. Max is supposedly headed for some kind of vampire-free promise land. Jennifer then grabs Axel's gun and shoots Matty in the head. Max tries reason with Owen, who’s being resistant. He promises that he’ll like where they’re going. However, Owen pulls the blade out his pocket and stabs Max in the leg. Flesh and Jennifer pull up in the truck. Max empties his clip into the vehicle, bringing it to a stop. Jennifer looks to Flesh and tells him to get their son. As Flesh gets out and Jennifer takes aim with a rifle from the truck, Max grabs Owen and holds the knife to him. One of the feeders arrive. Max offers it two gallons of fatty blood and Owen for safe passage. It turns out to be Axel in disguise. He shoots Max in the leg, and Owen goes running to his mother. Max reveals that he was turned into a vampire by Dmitri at the citadel. He turned back the day of the rebellion attack by Vanessa. Then he was turned again by a daywalker. He’s been everything someone can be. So, he’s ready for death. Flesh comes from behind with a blade and decapitates Max. Flesh thanks Axel for his help and assures him that time will ease his pain. Flesh shakes Axel’s hand as if to say goodbye. He’s out and has no plans of going back. He’s going to cross the river and take care of Jennifer and Owen should they allow it. As for Axel, he’ll get back in the fight and pick up whoever is left back at Matty’s farm. Axel and Flesh then part ways. Flesh returns Owen’s stuffed toy to him, and Owen in return gives Flesh the keys to Max’s Jeep, which he stole. Flesh then gives Axel the keys. He thanks Owen and tells him to call him Phil. And together, the three of them cross the river. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Vincent Gale as Flesh Guest Starring *Richard Harmon as Max Borman Additional *Holly Elissa as Jennifer *Alexander Brophy as Owen *Bradley Stryker as Matty *Michael McIntyre as Caged Man *Chris Ippolito as Vampire #1 Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x06-Miles-And-Miles-01-Jennifer-Owen-Max.jpg VH-Promo-4x06-Miles-And-Miles-02-Jennifer.jpg VH-Promo-4x06-Miles-And-Miles-03-Jennifer-Owen.jpg VH-Promo-4x06-Miles-And-Miles-04-Max.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 6 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Jennifer Tells Owen A Story Season 4 Episode 6 SYFY VAN HELSING Max Meets His End Season 4 Episode 6 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes